


Proof

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: The "Scully is Immortal" theory has always intrigued me. I can't promise a happy ending with this story. Sorry. The story starts after "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" and goes through episodes important to this theory and hopefully continues beyond.





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I will update my other two stories soon, but I got this idea and had to try it out!

Mulder and Scully sat in the car, on their way to yet another case. The case before this one, however, still left Scully’s mind reeling. The skeptical side of her argued that it couldn’t possibly true, what she had been told. There was a small part of her in the back of her mind that considered the evidence that it had been true. Her face had a truly pensive look on it when Mulder glanced over at her. He had noticed her silence over the past hour, not to mention her slightly reclusive behavior the past few days.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked and Scully’s attention snapped back to reality. She shrugged, not sure how to respond.

 

“Nothing important.” She replied after a moment. Mulder kept his eyes on the road, but he could tell there was definitely a lot going on in her head. 

 

“The look on your face says otherwise.” He said cautiously, not wanting her to go back into defense mode.

 

“I just…” She let out soft sigh. “What if he was right, Mulder?” 

 

“What if who was right?”

 

There was a pause before she answered.

 

“Clyde Bruckman.”

 

Mulder thought back to their case the week before. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was referring to, considering how Bruckman’s predictions had all come true, to his knowledge.

 

“He was right, wasn’t he? I mean, there some things that were slightly different than what we expected, but everything he said was true, more or less.” 

 

“No, Mulder, there was something else… There was something he told me when you were out of the room. And… I don’t see how it could possibly be true. I mean, scientifically, there’s no solid proof of immortality. Sure, there are certain theories about it, but the evidence is…” She trailed off. At the word “immortality”, Mulder looked over at her. Thank goodness they had stopped at a red light.

 

“Immortality? Scully, what did he say to you?” He asked, a little concerned by how much it was bothering his partner.

 

“He said… Well, I asked him how I die. I don’t know why I did, I couldn’t help it.” She replied, her voice quiet as ever. 

 

“And? How did he respond?”

 

No response.

 

“Scully?”

 

Still nothing. Deciding he wasn’t going to just let this go, Mulder pulled into a nearby parking lot and stopped the car. She glanced at him, confused. He turned to her freely now, no longer concerned about driving now that he had parked the car.

 

“Scully, what did Bruckman say to you?” He said, wondering how many more times he’d have to ask this. Scully’s mouth opened like she wanted to speak, but couldn’t find the words. She looked at her partner and, seeing the reassuring look he was trying to give her, took a deep breath.

 

“He said… he said that I don’t.”

 

“That you don’t die?” Mulder blinked in surprise, processing this new information. She nodded slowly. The believer in him almost immediately accepted this possibility. It scared him, though. If true, it meant that he would never have to suffer through losing her. But he knew, too, that it would mean that she would inevitably lose him. They had only been working together for a few years, but they were both aware of how painful it would be to lose one another. For her sake, Mulder pushed aside his thoughts and tried to reassure her. 

 

“Scully… We both know that immortality is far beyond the reaches of science, at least right now. And besides, we have no proof that you could be. Chances are, he could have just said that because he knows how awful it would be for you to know how you die. Until we have any more proof, let’s just forget about it.” He told her gently. She reached over and squeezed his hand, to signal that she was okay. 

 

“You’re right.” She glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the car. “We should get going, we’ve still got fifty miles to go and we’re going to be late.” 

 

Mulder nodded and started the car, driving it back onto the highway. As they drove in silence, he wondered about what might happen. Could she really be unable to die? Maybe he’d never know. Maybe he didn’t want to know. But if they should ever find out, he would be there for her, no matter what. 


End file.
